


Silent Nights

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: In the Holiday Season [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: It took five Christmases for Wanda and Steve to build their family. Let's read how.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Silent Nights  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Pairing: Steve/Wanda  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers characters. Property of Marvel and Disney. Songs belong to John Lennon, The Pogues, The Waitresses and public domain.

Part One

_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_  
_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._  
_Long lay the world in sin and error pining._  
_Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth._  
_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_  
_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_.

Before anyone had anticipated, Christmas was just around the corner and the Avengers Tower went all out on the decorations. Steve wondered if the team would be ever taken seriously if their main base was decorated like Santa's Workshop but he had to admit that the festive look of the building would help bring some cheer. He noticed that when Wanda smiled softly as the lights went up. Not that she had been perpetually miserable since her brother's untimely demise, but Steve knew that Wanda probably had not celebrated Christmas since she was very young. Seeing this was probably opening some happy and sad memories of her home and her family.

The night before Christmas was awash with eggnog and oversentimentality. Wanda had taken to looking at the tree, which was surprisingly modest given that is was Tony who had bought the thing. When she was younger, Christmas did not fall on 25th December, but on 7th January, and the tree never was decorated until New Year. She remembered the ordainments that she and Pietro had made when they were four. She made an angel while Pietro had made a star. She had been looking forward to putting those on the tree that November when her home was shot by a missile. That Christmas they spent in a children's home. One present consisting of a ragged dress and a barely sufficient meal. The next twelve Christmases were like that, though the difference was they were on the streets. They did eat watery soup in homeless shelters some years. One year, Pietro managed to steal a loaf of bread and some chocolate. She had saved her chocolate for the best part of a couple weeks. It was not a luxury she could waste.

Another luxury Wanda had experienced since coming to the US was a warm bed. The mattress felt as though she was sleeping on a marshmallow, but then she had been used to sleeping on floors or lumpy, hard mattresses. While most nights she could drift off without care, the memories of Christmases in Sokovia were still ringing in her mind. Then she felt hungry. There was a batch of cookies that had been baked that afternoon with the intention for them to be for Santa. It felt strange that they were only doing it for one child given that Cooper was old enough to know where the gifts came from, but Lila was still young enough to believe. She imagined that if Clint had not scoffed them by now then someone else would.

In fact, someone was in the kitchen when Wanda arrived. Steve was fully dressed and looking in the fridge. "Why are you still dressed?" she asked.

"I'm going to Midnight Mass," he answered.

"Oh. Can I join you?"

"I did not know you were Catholic."

"I'm not. I just don't know what else to do."

Steve smiled. "As long as you don't mind."

"I'll quickly get dressed and meet you in the lobby." She quickly threw on a bra, pantyhose, and dress, grabbed a warm jacket and boots and met Steve in the lobby where he was dressed in smart jeans and a warm coat. "Okay, let's go."

Wanda had never been inside a Catholic church before but she did not find it dissimilar to the one near where she grew up. Neither were particularly massive. Both were made of stone and had wooden pews, only this one appeared to have some cushioning fabric to make it comfortable. Steve took a spot in the middle and Wanda sat next to him, looking at the order of service. So many of the carols were vaguely familiar to her but she was used to the handful of Serbian hymns they sang during the Christmas service her mother used to drag Wanda and Pietro to every year.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about what it was like back home."

"Do you miss home?"

"I do, but I can't say I miss the streets all that much, especially in the middle of winter."

"You try living in my home. Not much heating and I was sick all the time."

"At least you had a bed."

Steve snorted. They could continue this game of who had had the hardest life for longer but Wanda would probably win hands down. "I suppose it must feel strange for you having a warm bed in winter."

"Well, considering last year I was locked in a cell, completely unaware of what day it even was, I'd say this is a lot better."

Wanda looked at the front where the priest was standing and began to speak. "Welcome to you all on this night of peace, song, and togetherness," the minister began. "Tonight's carols and hymns are inside the pamphlet as well as listed on the board behind me. Before the proceedings begin, let us take a moment in prayer. Heavenly Father, thank you for sending your Son to earth as a baby so many years ago. Thank you that He paid the punishment for my sins by dying on the cross. And thank you that He rose again to prove that death was truly defeated. I place my trust in You to be my Saviour. Guide me through the dark times of my life and give me the courage to live for You. Amen."

The congregation repeated, "Amen."

"Let us begin by singing 'O Little Town of Bethlehem'."

The music started and the congregation began singing, _"O little town of Bethlehem, how still we see thee lie. Above thy deep and dreamless sleep, the silent stars go by."_

Steve looked at Wanda as she attempted to sing along. The carol was unfamiliar to her but she attempted to keep up with the tune of everyone else. She actually had a nice singing voice, even with the heavy accent. He had a sense that gratitude and peace was washing over her, perhaps for the first time in a long time. Once the song was finished, they sat as they heard the sermon, and again it was time to sing and pray. Wanda kept her head bowed as she heard Steve whispered his prayer. She smiled because how simple it was, and the fact she heard her name.

It was chilly when they left the church, and Wanda could feel it. Steve, with his ability to hold heat for long periods of time, wrapped his arm around her and she immediately felt the warmth, both from Steve and from her stomach. When they arrived back at the Tower, they both went to the kitchen for a drink. The cookies had been eaten, but Steve found a batch in the cupboard and he opened the tin so Wanda could have one.

"That was a really lovely service," she commented as she bit into the biscuit.

"You seemed really peaceful."

"I was."

"You fancy some eggnog?"

"I will have a whisky."

"Really whisky?"

"It reminds me of my father. He always had a whisky on Christmas Eve."

"Well, it is Christmas Day."

"That is true. Merry Christmas Steve."

"Merry Christmas Wanda." Steve leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cold cheek. Wanda blushed and giggled.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

_So this is Christmas,_  
_And what have you done?_  
_Another year over,_  
_And a new one just_ begun _._  
_And so this is Christmas._  
_I hope you have fun._  
_The near and the dear ones;_  
_The old and the young._

Steve looked out the window that overlooked the Wakandan jungle. He would not have thought it was December given the country was in the middle of a massive heatwave, but then the air conditioning was making it seem colder than it actually was. They were not entirely sure how to make the base seem festive. Granted there was not much to be festive about, but Sam thought they could at least try to celebrate. When Christmas Eve arrived, he had cooked up a batch of eggnog to get Steve and Wanda into the Christmas spirit. Wanda just was not really in the mood for Christmas and if Sam made jokes about her being a Scrooge, a Grinch or any other known character who did not like Christmas, she was going to snap. Steve could not blame her. The year had just been the worst.

Wanda was sitting on the window seat in her room and looking out at the trees and animals that passed by. Steve was not a mind reader but he could sense she wanted to be free like those animals. They had been cooped up in the base for months and she had been deprived of fresh air. It was probably better than the HYDRA base but cooped up was still cooped up.

"I can hear you thinking, you know," Wanda said quietly as she looked at him. "I'm okay, I just would rather be in New York."

"Me too." Steve walked over and sat on the window seat beside her. "I suppose for you last year was the first time in years you got to celebrate Christmas, and now you are somewhat back to where you were: in a base and not knowing when you're getting out."

"I did not know you could read minds."

"I can't, but you did tell me last year that having spent the previous Christmas in a cold cell, being in New York was far better."

"Anything is better than that cell. I just thought that I had gained a sort of family and then in less than a year I almost lost everyone."

"We'll be home next year, I promise. Tony will come to his senses if he hasn't already."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do. Now, Sam has made some eggnog, we're going to switch on _It's a Wonderful Life_ and we are going to enjoy each other's company since that is all we have."

Wanda smiled and nodded. Steve took her hand and led her to the lounge area where Sam had set up his eggnog and held up the DVD. "So, are we ready to find the spirit of Christmas?"

Once the film had started, Wanda, out of politeness, grabbed a cup of the festive liquor. She took a sip and found she actually rather liked it. "I don't really like eggnog but yours is pretty good."

"Well, it is mostly bourbon. It's essentially an alcoholic milkshake," Sam replied.

"Amen to that," Steve commented as he raised his glass. Sam and Wanda clinked their glasses with his glass and they all drank the milk beverage.

About half way through the film, Sam had fallen asleep after one too many drinks. Wanda had stopped after two while Steve could drink as much as he wanted. Wanda could feel the alcohol take effect slightly as she looked over Steve. Even though he was not wearing anything particularly special, she did find herself looking rather lustfully at him. Given their close proximity, Wanda had caught him in just a towel and she had spent nights fantasising about that image. She knew what he felt like against her and it only added to the fantasies.

Steve looked up at her and smiled softly, "You okay there Wanda?"

"I'm fine."

"I know Christmas is not until tomorrow, but I do have something for you to open." Steve got up and returned from his room with a thinly wrapped package. "It's not much but you deserve something to open."

Wanda took the package from Steve and opened the simple wrapping paper, to reveal a framed sketch of the little picture Pietro had kept close. Wanda was in disbelief. It looked beautiful and detailed. The picture itself was of Wanda and Pietro as children, being held by their parents and while it was just a simple pencil sketch, the fact that Steve had made the effort to recreate the image made her eyes well up slightly.

"Oh my God, Steve this is beautiful. Thank you so much," she exclaimed as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Steve smiled and kissed Wanda on the forehead. "I never realised how talented you are at art."

"Well, I have a lot of spare time these days. I have tons of sketches of the jungle. I even saw a tiger the other day."

Wanda chuckled but then grew serious. "I'm sorry Steve, but I don't have a gift for you."

"It's fine Wanda, you don't have to give me anything."

"Don't be ridiculous Steve. You can't give me something this special and not get anything back."

"So what do you have in mind?"

Wanda blinked as she looked at his plump pink lips. She cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. It was just a soft one at first, but once the shock wore off, Steve began to kiss back. He quite liked the vague remnants of eggnog on her lips and the slight hint of paprika from the goulash she had cooked earlier that evening. His arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer so her small but supple frame was pressed against his bulky firm body. There was a warmth in her belly and Wanda moaned softly as she raked her fingers through Steve's hair.

After a moment, Wanda pulled back and tried to catch her breath. Steve looked equally out of breath but managed a small smile anyway. "That was a very nice gift," he commented.

Wanda smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

_You were handsome._  
_(You were pretty_  
_Queen of New York City)._  
_When the band finished playing_  
_They howled out for more._  
_Sinatra was swinging,_  
_All the drunks they were singing._  
_We kissed on a corner,_  
_Then danced through the night._

Steve watched Wanda sitting by the log fire and smiled. The heat had given her a rosy glow and she looked so happy just sitting in solitude. Being back in New York after everything was rather tough, but amends had been made. They were going to the Tower to have dinner the next day while taking a recently cured Bucky with them. Steve knew it was risky but Tony had promised to be on his best behaviour, mostly because he was proving to Pepper that he had changed.

He quietly walked over to Wanda and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. "You looked really beautiful there Wanda."

"Thank you. It's funny, though. You see the people in the movies who have log fires and I always thought it was incredibly unrealistic. However, I can see why it is a perfect image."

"Well, that rosy glow makes you look adorable."

"You look adorable in that jumper. Let me guess, Sam's idea of a joke?" Steve looked down at the Christmas jumper he had been given. It had a reindeer face on and a bright red nose. Wanda pressed the nose and laughed as the tune to 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' began to play. "This never gets old."

"Glad to see you are so amused."

Wanda giggled slightly and leant up to kiss Steve on the lips. "Can you believe it has been a whole year?"

"I know right. That first kiss was pretty spectacular. Made me want to keep coming back for more." Wanda smiled and kissed him again. Steve stroked his tongue along her lips and Wanda moaned as she lay down on the floor with Steve on top of her. Before Wanda could divest Steve of his jumper, they heard a cough and they broke apart and Steve sat up sharply. "Bucky."

"Nice to see you are in the festive spirit," he commented. Wanda tried to hold in her laughter as Steve stood up. "So what is the plan tomorrow?"

"We're eating breakfast and opening presents here, then we're expected at the Tower at four for dinner," Wanda answered. "I suppose this must be weird for you James. It's your first Christmas in seventy years."

"Feels like nothing has changed."

"Really?" Steve asked looking at the tree that had a fair few presents around the bottom.

"Well, at least the bird will actually be big, and not boiled."

Steve chuckled slightly as he helped Wanda up. "So Wanda, you fancy picking a present now?"

"What?"

"Your parents let you choose a gift to open on Christmas Eve, so pick a gift if you like." Wanda beamed and picked up a small box from under the tree. "Wait-"

Before Steve could stop her, Wanda had ripped the wrapping paper off and looked confused at the velvet box. Bucky, sensing that this was meant to be a private moment, left the room swiftly. Wanda opened the box and was presented with a white gold ring with rubies encrusted in the metal. She looked up at Steve and then back at the ring.

"Steve?"

"Wanda, I love you. I know this is the first time I have said it, but this last year has made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You mean the world to me, and I mean it. I want a future with you." Steve got down on one knee and took Wanda's hand. "Wanda Maximoff, will you marry me?"

Once the shock wore off, Wanda slowly smiled and nodded. "Yes." Steve got to his feet and pulled her in for a kiss. Wanda wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and pulled him close. He pulled the ring out of the box and slide it down her ring finger. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it." Steve chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, right from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too, right from the bottom of my heart."

They never left the fireside. Instead, they gently swayed to the croon of Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas'. Wanda's head rested under Steve's chin, indulging in the scent of sandalwood, his warmth, and feeling of his pulse. Steve could smell the apple shampoo on Wanda's hair and he smiled at this simple little thing, hoping to indulge in all the simple things about her for years to come.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!_   
_Couldn't miss this one this year!_   
_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!_   
_Couldn't miss this one this year!_

Wanda hummed softly as she woke up in warm sheets and against a warm body. Her husband was still sleeping soundly. Her husband. Wanda had a lot of fun introducing Steve as her husband in the last six months. They were still in their honeymoon period and Wanda never wanted to leave it.

It was Christmas morning. A year ago, he had surprised her with an engagement ring. This year, she had a surprise of her own. Gently she got out of bed and went to the gift she had gotten for Steve. She had hidden it under the bathroom cabinet, having wrapped it the previous night. She took it out the cabinet and breathed gently and smiled. She did not know how Steve would react to this, but she hoped it would be joy.

"Wanda?" Steve called.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a second." Wanda walked out the bathroom and smiled when she saw Steve's half-asleep form sitting up in bed. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Wanda. So what do you have there?"

"A little gift for you. Well, it might huge." Steve looked confused as Wanda handed him the small wrapped box. She sat on the bed as she watched Steve open the wrapping paper. Once the paper was off, his eyes widened and he looked at Wanda. Wanda smiled softly as Steve opened the box where two white sticks were in, tipped them out and saw the pink plus signs. "Steve?"

"Are you sure?" he asked eventually.

"Absolutely. It was a bit of a shock to me too but this is a good thing."

Steve started laughing with joy and kissing Wanda all over her face. Wanda joined in his laughter. Steve's hand went under the skirt of her night dress and he felt her still flat belly. Wanda lay her hand on top of his through the fabric and Steve kissed her on the lips.

"Oh god I love you so much," Steve whispered as he kissed her cheeks. "You and our little peanut."

"Well, I think I am only two weeks so it probably is the size of a peanut."

Steve lifted up her night dress and pressed his lips against Wanda's stomach. "Hi, peanut. I'm your dad."

Wanda smiled as she raked her fingers through his straw-blonde hair. She could easily stay like this for the next nine months.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

_Through the years_   
_We all will be together_   
_If the Fates allow._   
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_   
_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

Wanda looked at the Christmas tree and was shocked at the number of gifts that her daughter had been given by everyone. It was Caitlyn Maryam Rogers's first Christmas and it seemed that their friends wanted to ensure that the three-month-old was spoilt as much as possible. Yet Wanda felt bless that Caitlyn was loved by the whole team, who were the best extended family she could have. The baby was snoozing softly on Steve's chest as Wanda put down a cup of coffee in front of him and she sat down with her own cup of peppermint tea.

"Do you reckon she'll sleep through the night?" she asked gently stroking the fluff of dark hair on her head.

"Maybe. She's been pretty good the last few nights," Steve replied.

Wanda gave him a look. "She was up twice last night. She definitely possesses your appetite."

"You make me sound like a pig."

"I was not suggesting anything. To think this time last year, she was just a little peanut in my stomach."

"I know right. How long until midnight?"

Wanda looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. "About five hours. You going to Mass?"

"Yes. I was thinking of bringing Caty with me."

"You really sure about that?"

"Well, if I take a bottle, she'll be okay."

"True. I'd best come with you."

"Really?"

"Well, we're a family now and we need to do things together."

Understanding her logic, Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. Later, Caitlyn was dressed in her little snowsuit and put into the car seat ready to leave. It was a very cold night as Wanda pushed the stroller to the nearby church with Steve walking beside them with his arm around her. All the other churchgoers saw that they had a new parent glow about them and the older ladies came up to coo over Caitlyn.

"She's a little heartbreaker," one commented.

"She's the double of you pet."

Wanda smiled. There really were many similarities between her and her daughter. The most notable exceptions were her eyes, which were blue, and her lips, which were bright pink. Once inside the church, Wanda put the stroller at the back and gently took Caitlyn out. Wanda knew that Caitlyn would be due a feed in an hour but for a moment, she was calm. Steve and Wanda sat in the middle pews though Steve was at the end in case he needed to settle Caitlyn. Wanda smiled as the first carol was sung. She gently rocked a sleeping Caitlyn back and forth and sang along. Six years ago, Wanda was not sure she could have ever have had something like this but with her husband by her side and her daughter in her arms, Wanda had never felt so blessed.

The End


End file.
